Yoru wo Kakeru
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Nosotros tan diferentes, estamos conectados por un fino hilo que no es como "ese" otro hilo, tan fuerte y rojo ... Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

A **Maho Kijutsu, Hikari, laura-eli89, Lord Queen, nameless666 y Caty6530 **muchasgracias por comentar _Vision Borrosa _estoy muy contenta de que les gustara mi historia*reparte galletas* Asi que me anime a escribir otra wiii *se autoavienta confeti* espero tambien sea de su agrado n_n El titulo significa "corre a traves de la noche" y viene de una cancion del anime Honey&Clover

**Disclaimer**: Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de su autor, pero como ya no existe el A.C.T.A. ni la S.O.P.A probablemente le dure poco el gusto kukuku...

**Advertencias**: Mencion de incesto.

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras jugamos juntos en esta pequeña ciudad vacía<em>

_Nuestros ojos se encuentran y reímos_

_Sigue corriendo contra la noche,_

_No luches contra eso ahora_

_Hacia esa luz lejana… sigue corriendo_

_Nos conocimos en otoño, y las cosas se dieron de una manera que no me hubiera imaginado jamás. _

-Soy Fujimoto Rin y estaré a tu cargo a partir de ahora, mucho gusto.

Me ajusté los lentes para asegurarme que la vista no me engañaba. Se suponía que debía encargarme de la tutoría de un estudiante de otra clase, debido a que llevo adelantadas un par de materias, pero en serio… este chico es de la misma edad que yo? Con la camisa del uniforme desarreglada, la corbata floja, el cabello despeinado. Es incluso un poco mas bajo, sus grandes ojos azul obscuro y su actitud desenfadada lo hacen ver mas como un niño pequeño que como un estudiante de 3er año de preparatoria. Pero claro, a mi no me corresponde juzgar ese tipo de cosas.

-Mi nombre es Okumura Yukio, espero nos llevemos bien Fujimoto-san. Creo que sería mejor que empezáramos por las dudas que tengas para después avan… - Me detuve al ver que me observaba con el ceño fruncido y un gracioso gesto de molestia en el rostro.

-Rin-

-Eh?-

-Solo llámame Rin, que todo eso de "san" es demasiado formal, suenas como un viejo!- dijo cruzándose de brazos como si su argumento fuera lo mas razonable del mundo. Me sorprendió, pero pude recuperarme rápido.

-Como sea Fujimoto-san será mejor que comencemos cuanto antes, los exámenes se aproximan y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Aaaaagh no entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, a mi no se me da el estar en un escritorio con la nariz metida en un libro! Sin ofender, por supuesto-

-Esas no son las cosas que debe decir un estudiante a punto de graduarse, vamos comencemos de una vez-

-Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh señor- respondió desganado arrastrando los pies hasta su asiento.

Y sin que el ni yo nos diéramos cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No es necesario que lo pongas tan cerca, puedo verlo perfectamente- le reclamé apartando el papel que sostenía frente a mi cara-

-jajajaja vamos, solo estas celoso de mi genialidad! Sabia que ningún examen absurdo podría conmigo! – exclamó ruidosamente, orgulloso de sus 78 puntos. El sonido de su risa llenaba por completo la habitación y sonaba musicalmente en mis oídos; tal dulce, tan fresco, tan _él_.

-Bueno, debo admitir que te esforzaste mucho Fujimoto-san, felicitaciones- A pesar de mis palabras estaba un poco incomodo, mas bien molesto. Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que ya no necesitaría mi ayuda de nuevo? Significaba que ya no nos veríamos mas? Y sobre todo que hago yo pensando en este tipo de cosas?

-Supongo que entonces yo debo admitir que fue gracias a tu ayuda Yukio- dijo rascándose la nuca apenado-Y pues…bueno…yo…para agradecerte, tra-te traje esto- extendía hacia mi una caja de almuerzo– he notado que siempre estas solo en el descanso, soy bueno cocinando… no me molestaría hacer un almuerzo extra… si-si quieres podemos comer juntos… y… pues eso… -desviando su rostro sonrojado-

Sé que lo correcto hubiera sido rechazarle cortésmente, mantener la distancia, alejarme mientras aun pudiera hacerlo. Soy considerado el mejor estudiante de la escuela, procurando siempre cumplir las reglas, un ejemplo a seguir, estoy a punto de graduarme para postular a una de las mejores universidades. Él es mi compañero, además es un hombre que a pesar de su edad no tiene idea de lo que sus ojos y sus gestos infantiles provocan en mí…Pero como podría negarme cuando esta mostrándome esa cara tan adorable?

Además de que la comida que prepara es irracionalmente buena.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Estábamos en el pequeño departamento en el que vivo, mas concretamente en mi habitación. Me mude aquí en cuanto empezó la escuela, al poco tiempo de que madre muriera. Durante toda mi vida solo fuimos ella y yo, pues se separó de mi padre cuando yo era todavía muy pequeño y nunca mas supimos de él. En cuanto me quede solo me centre al 100% en mis estudios, a modo de compensar la perdida y esforzándome por llegar a ser alguien de quien ella estaría orgullosa. Llevo siempre en mi cartera esa foto rota donde ella esta sosteniéndome cuando yo era un bebe. La parte donde se suponía estaba padre había sido arrancada dolorosamente.

-Fujimoto-san, no crees que estas exagerando?- pregunté. La primera vez que lo encontré llorando de esa manera en verdad me preocupé, pero al final resultó que todo se debía a que le vencía la emoción cuando leía algún manga especialmente triste.

-Sniff, pero es que es tan injusto! Si se quieren tanto, deberían estar juntos. Lo natural es que luchen por su amor sin importar nada…- dijo mientras se limpiaba sonoramente la nariz.

Luchar por lo que se quiere… suena tan fácil, pero desafortunadamente las circunstancias no son favorables para todos.

A pesar de que seguimos frecuentándonos, de que nos volvimos mas cercanos, la distancia entre el y yo es abismal, así es como lo siento. Nunca estaremos juntos de la manera en que yo lo deseo y eso me llena de una ansiedad que me impide dormir por las noches.

Pero he decidido ser fuerte y guardarlo todo en el fondo de mi corazón.

Faltan solo cuatro meses para la graduación, después de eso confío en que el tiempo y la distancia me ayudarán a olvidar.

Eso me dije a mi mismo por enésima vez mientras le miraba dormir tan pacíficamente sobre mi cama, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y un suspiro escapándosele de los labios.

Me incliné sobre el para acariciar suavemente su mejilla antes de despertarlo. Solo cuatro meses y todo habrá terminado.

…-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-…-…- …-…-

-Yu-ki-o- escuché tras de mí al momento que sentía una mano delgada pero pesada estrellarse contra mi espalda, sacándome los lentes en el proceso.

-Rin, a que vino eso? Me dolió maldición!- le grite poniéndome de pie para enfrentarlo mientras que él se sostenía el estomago riendo sin parar.

-Saludándote por supuesto- dijo de repente con fingida seriedad – y porque sacándote de tus casillas es la única manera en que dejas de ser tan tieso y hace que me llames por mi nombre. Además es divertido oírte maldecir.

Cuando noté lo que había echo, carraspee un poco tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo además de reparar que no estábamos solos.

-Hola Rin, tiempo sin verte- saludó mi compañera de clases Shiemi-san, quien siempre había mostrado un interés particular por el, motivo por el cual evitaba lo mas posible que fuera a mi salón de clases. Cosa que estaba haciendo en este momento, lo que elevo mi irritación.

-Que hay, Shiemi?- le devolvió el saludo ignorante de todo eso. Solo vine a asegurarme que el señor gruñón no olvidara pasarse por mi casa hoy, la otra vez me dejo plantado con la excusa de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que lo olvidó por completo.

Es cierto, había hecho el intento de alejarme aunque sea un poco, pero parecía imposible pues me seguía como una sombra, como un fantasma, como un reclamo de conciencia. Así que solo me quedaba rendirme hasta que llegara el final.

-No lo haré, Fujimoto-san ahora por favor regresa a tu clase, no querrás atrasarte de nuevo- rogando mentalmente que me hiciera caso.

-Muy bien, muy bien me voy. Nos vemos Shiemi! Nos vemos luegoYu-ki-o!- dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello para luego salir corriendo.

Levante mis lentes del suelo mientras murmuraba un par de maldiciones mas antes de recordar que _seguía_ acompañado.

-Que pasa Shiemi-san?- le pregunté porque noté que tenia la vista fija en mi.

-Oh no es nada, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando que así como estas, sin los anteojos y el cabello despeinado… te pareces muchísimo a Rin.

_Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que significarían esas palabras para mí mas adelante._

….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-

* * *

><p>Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Shiemi cumplira algun dia mi sueño, tirandose de una escalera y cayendo de cabeza (?) Dejen sus reviews ! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*puff, aparace*

Seh, por fin he vuelto con el resto de esta historia n_n Agradezco a **Maho Kijutsu**, **sakura-kagamine**,** lilium2709**,** Ezaki** y **THCrazyAlien** por sus comentarios y mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les guste!

Nos vemos a la próxima, porque si, me verán por aquí de nuevo kukuku *puff desaparece*

_Gracias por leer_

_Sigue corriendo contra la noche,_

_No luches contra eso ahora_

_Apártate de las decisiones dolorosas y sigue corriendo_

_Hacia esa luz lejana… sigue corriendo…_

.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

_Y el hilo que nos une puede estirarse, encogerse, tensarse hasta llegar a asfixiarnos o incluso cambiar de color, pero nunca, nunca se romperá…_

Me acomodé las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz con un tic asomando a mi ojo derecho.

- Quieres decirme que rayos es esto?- no pude evitar exclamar al ver el desorden en que se encontraba su habitación.

-A que te refieres? ESTO es mi hogar y eres muy maleducado al expresarte así de el – respondió indignado cruzándose de brazos

-Es mucho mas maleducado invitar a alguien a tu casa en estas condiciones – dije con una gota resbalándome por la frente - En serio puedes vivir entre tanta basura?-

-Podrá parecerte un desorden a simple vista, pero cada cosa esta justo donde la necesito. No hay necesidad de cambiarlo – se alzó de hombros al decirlo. Tratar de bajarlo de su nube sería una perdida de tiempo, así que desistí en el tema.

-Traeré algo de beber, tú ponte cómodo- me dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a lo que supuse era la cocina. Como "ponerme cómodo" en esas circunstancias era imposible para mi, me dediqué a observar la habitación.

No era muy grande, apenas un poco más amplia que el lugar donde vivo. La decoración sencilla, pero podía sentirse eso que llaman calor de hogar. Dos sofás, una mesita de centro y un librero al frente, con varios tomos recopilatorios de literatura universal junto a algunos mangas.

Una única fotografía lucia encima de la repisa de la pequeña estancia , me acerque para tomarla observándola mejor.

En el portarretratos podía verse la imagen de un hombre algo mayor, que a pesar de las canas producto de una vida de esfuerzos sin duda, conservaba tras los anteojos ese gesto amable y alegre que compartía con Rin, ambos sonriendo rodeándose por los hombros. Eran sin duda alguna padre e hijo. Al igual que yo heredé el carácter melancólico de mi madre y que alguien me dijo alguna vez, se me notaba en la mirada.

El tic tac del reloj de pared era lo único que podía escucharse, acompañado de tanto en tanto por los tarareos de Rin desde la cocina acelerando un poco mi corazón.

No era la primera vez que me encontraba solo con él en una habitación, pero es que esta era _su_ habitación, no había lugar al que pudiera voltear sin sentir una parte de su esencia. Aspiré hondo llenándome de ese aroma tan particular que siempre le acompaña y que ahora me envolvía por completo.

-El viejo sale de viaje de cuando en cuando por su trabajo de profesor universitario a dar conferencias y todo eso, esta vez regresará hasta el mes próximo – comentó casualmente mientras dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa de centro – De cualquier manera por su cuenta es un desastre, así que tuve que aprender las cosas de la casa para que pudiéramos sobrevivir viviendo solo los dos.

- Que pasó con tu madre? – pregunté, pensando inmediatamente que fui muy imprudente al hacer eso al ver como sus ojos se nublaban un poco. Pero lo disimuló con rapidez.

-No lo se, el viejo no habla mucho sobre ella y en la casa no hay ni una foto suya. Las veces que le pregunté solo me dijo que era una persona excepcional, yo hubiera querido más detalles como si ella era alta, delgada, el color de su cabello o si tenía ojos grandes –dijo con un gesto de abrir y cerrar con sus dedos - El viejo siempre se las arreglaba para cambiar el tema y acabe por desistir, supongo que debió ser difícil para el también y no quise atosigarlo mas – se calló para darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Una vez más Rin me asombró con su manera de actuar. La empatía que siempre muestra con los demás es una de sus más grandes cualidades. Me pregunto si será capaz de ver en mi interior de esa manera…

Desvié la vista sin saber como retomar la conversación con otro tema, poniendo atención en los libros que estaban sobre el mueble a un lado mio.

-Puedo prestarte alguno si quieres, no creo que al viejo le moleste - me dijo notando a donde se dirigía mi mirada. Al final acabé por tomar uno al azar y agradeciéndole lo guardé en mi bolso.

Hablamos sobre cosas triviales por lo que debieron ser horas pues comenzaba a obscurecer, hasta que lentamente fue quedándose en silencio, lo cual era extraño viniendo de alguien tan hiperactivo como Rin. Tenía algo en mente, se le nota a simple vista. Estaba nervioso.

-Creo que debo irme, es tarde ya- dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la salida, pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta, su mano sobre mi brazo me detuvo.

-Yu-Yukio yo… tengo algo que decirte….- abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, hasta que acabó apartando la vista con el rostro sonrojado provocando que mi corazón diera un vuelco en anticipación.

-No, olvídalo- dijo soltándome – pero te lo diré luego, de acuerdo? - simplemente asentí y me retiré, por alguna razón sintiéndome bastante decepcionado.

Pudiera ser que él también…

Ese pensamiento no abandonó mi cabeza durante la noche y los latidos emocionados de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos impidiéndome dormir. No debía hacerme ilusiones, pero… que debía hacer si era así?

Abrí el libro que traje desde su casa y al hacerlo, un trozo de papel cayó de su interior. Lo recogí distraídamente; era una fotografía, mas bien _la mitad_ de esta.

Sentí como si la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies.

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

-Yukio! Yukio! – escuché su voz llamándome por el pasillo, así que apreté el paso mezclándome con los estudiantes que se amontonaban en la puerta de salida hasta que lo perdí de vista. No quiero verlo, no me atrevo.

Tengo miedo. Es más que eso, estoy aterrado.

Después de ese último día en su casa me la he pasado huyendo de su presencia sin dar explicación alguna. Pero es que como debo explicar lo que pasa cuando ni yo mismo lo entiendo?

Me detengo unas calles mas adelante a recobrar el aliento. Mi mano se dirige inconscientemente al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, apretando en un puño la prueba de que eso es real.

El trozo de fotografía donde esta ese hombre, el padre de Rin, sosteniendo un bebé… un bebé que luce prácticamente igual al que mi madre abraza sonriente.

Imposible, imposible… pero al juntar ambas partes, viendo como encajaban perfectamente formando una sola imagen, los hechos me golpearon con fuerza en el rostro.

Y hablando de golpes, en ese momento fui arrojado de repente contra la pared con un par de manos presionando mis hombros.

-Esta vez no voy a dejar que escapes- me dijo resoplando un poco por la carrera

-No tengo tiempo para esto, estoy ocupado- voltee la vista a otro lado mientras hablaba, sentí como si su tacto me quemara aun por sobre la ropa.

-Te has portado así de extraño desde la ultima vez que fuiste a mi casa, quieres decirme que diablos te sucede?-

-….

- Bueno, siento si la manera en la que actué te hizo sentir incomodo, pero tampoco es para que te largues y me evites así porque si!- me reclamó.

-Ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer, solo déjame- soltar cada palabra me costaba un esfuerzo enorme, no soportaba su cercanía.

-Y yo dije que tenia algo importante que decirte y no te iras hasta escucharlo!-

-Muy bien, habla y que sea rápido- le encaré con la mirada mas fría que pude y por lo visto funcionó, porque la fuerza de su agarre disminuyó. La inseguridad se pintó en su rostro y las palabras parecieron atorársele en la garganta. Lucía casi adorable. _Casi_.

O eso fue hasta que acabe por sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos y creo que deje de respirar por unos instantes.

Uno, dos, cinco segundos, se separó un poco; mi mente aun sin procesar por completo lo que sucedía.

Animado por mi no rechazo volvió a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez presionando un poco más y colocando una de sus manos en mi antebrazo. Sus ojos se ocultaron tras los parpados y pude aspirar su aliento en ese suspiro que se le escapó sobre mi rostro.

No. No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!

A fuerza de los gritos de mi cerebro por fin reaccioné empujándolo y tratando inútilmente de limpiar mis labios con el dorso de la mano. Esa huella nunca desaparecería.

-Como… como te atreviste…- fue lo único que pude decir con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No tengo paciencia explicando las cosas y tú no parecías muy dispuesto a escucharme. Incluso así… pensé que tu también…-

Tenía la cabeza agachada en un intento por que no viera mi rostro mientras juntaba la fuerza suficiente para echarme a correr. De repente llevé la mano a la chaqueta, sacando su contenido para extendérselo.

-Uhm, una foto del viejo y yo cuando niño? Que tiene que ver con esto?-

Entonces le mostré la otra parte de la foto que yo guardaba en mi cartera uniéndolas.

-Mi madre…-

El solo miraba sin decir nada. Incluso para alguien como el a quien se le dificulta leer el ambiente creí que las explicaciones sobraban, así que me dispuse a marcharme.

-Espera Yukio!- me tomó de la muñeca pero me lo sacudí de golpe. No pude voltear a mirarlo por lo que simplemente salí de ahí, sintiendo como una parte de mi había sido robada.

Él ya no me siguió.

..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..- ..-..-..-

Ha pasado una semana en la que he andado como adormecido, creyendo que quizá todo lo anterior fue solo un extraño sueño, pero la ausencia de Rin estaba ahí para recordarme que no era así.

No tuve mas la necesidad de correr cada que terminaban las clases porque el no volvió a aparecer frente a mi, así que me tome mi tiempo acomodando las cosas en mi casillero.

No habríamos sabido como lidiar con nosotros mismos.

Es mejor, así.

O eso me forcé a pensar.

Cuando por fin me decidí a marcharme, una figura acercándose por el pasillo me hizo congelarme en mi sitio. Era _él_.

Pensé que daría media vuelta al verme o que simplemente me ignoraría y pasaría de largo, pero no, caminó directo hacia mí advirtiéndome con la mirada que no intentara huir porque no me lo permitiría. Sus pasos resonando por el lugar ya vacío taladraban mi cabeza, incluso comencé a sudar frio.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo intentando sonar serio pero sé que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

-Si es por lo que pasó la otra vez simplemente…olvídenoslo-

-He pensado mucho durante todo este tiempo, y decide que yo no quiero olvidarlo, Yukio- dijo con voz fuerte y segura -Tu si?-

- C-creo que estas confundido y es normal, después de todo fue muy repentino- yo me esforzaba por mantenerle la mirada, no podía permitirme ser intimidado por el nunca más.

Su puño se estrelló en el casillero dejándole una marca, incluso sangró un poco pero ni siquiera se inmutó

-ESO NO ES DE LO QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO Y LO SABES!- gritó exasperado – Quiero saber que es lo que tú _sientes _-

-No se de donde sacaste esas ideas…- me muerdo el labio tan fuerte que incluso puedo sentir el sabor de mi propia sangre

-Podré ser ingenuo pero no estúpido, Yukio tú me…- antes de que pudiera continuar mi puño se había encargado de que cerrara la boca, derribándolo al suelo.

-No te atrevas a decirlo! – grité. No debía escucharlo, no podía. Si lo hacia tendría que aceptar que es real, no podría fingir que nada sucedía y simplemente seguir con mi vida. Moriría en ese instante.

-Yukio, maldición! – intentó ponerse de pie pero me coloqué sobre su estomago presionándolo contra el suelo, estrujando el cuello de su camisa.

-Cállate! Cállate, cállate, cállate! Cierra la maldita boca de una vez! No puedo, no podemos! Somos… Eres… eres mí… - Pero el que tuvo que guardar silencio fui yo, porque sentí como se me empezaba a quebrar la voz.

Se quedo quieto un instante, para después rechinar los dientes con exasperación. Se enderezó con todo y mi peso encima cambiando de posiciones en un segundo; yo soy más alto y robusto pero él siempre ha sido más fuerte. Ahora era él quien estaba sobre mí, enterrando sus dedos en mis hombros y mirándome con sus ojos de fuego azul ardiendo tras el largo flequillo. No pude evitar estremecerme un poco al verlos tan cerca.

-Entonces es cierto?- me preguntó con voz inusualmente grave. Apreté los ojos y asentí débilmente, mordiéndome la lengua.

-Y lo otro?- su mirada se suavizo un poco

-…. También -

-Si serás idiota… - escuché su voz sobre mi cabeza y sus manos envolviéndose alrededor de mis hombros, mientras yo solo atine a esconder la cara en su cuello.

Un débil gemido se escapó de mi boca por más que traté de contenerlo, me cubrí los ojos con la mano pero aun así las traicioneras lágrimas que resbalaron por mi mejilla me delataron. Me abrazó muy fuerte, tan fuerte que dolía y aun así sentí que no era suficiente. Quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que mi respiración se normalizó.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de enfrentar lo que venga. Los dos juntos…-

En otra situación quizá me hubiera reído de su cara sonrojada y sus ojos llorosos, me habría burlado de él mientras revolvía su cabello y limpiaba sus lágrimas con mis labios, habría sido yo quien lo envolviera en mis brazos prometiéndole que estaríamos bien, porque se supone soy el más maduro de los dos.

Ya obtendría la revancha luego.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que yo soy el mayor, obviamente soy el más genial de los dos-

Sonreí involuntariamente y le di un suave puñetazo en las costillas.

-Torpe… Levántate ya, que pesas – pero no se movió. Así que solo me quedaba abrazarlo más fuerte.

Le dejaré ser el héroe en esta ocasión, se lo ha ganado. De ahora en adelante tendré muchas oportunidades más para serlo también.

_Reviews?_ :D


End file.
